Road Trip
by Green Swordsgirl
Summary: With the day off from brawls, Link and his friends take a road trip. But that can only lead to trouble... Oneshot. R&R.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Super Smash Bros.

**AN: **This wasn't actually one of the stories I was planning to write. I found this in my documents with a fragment of it written so I just fixed it up and wrote the rest of it. Hopefully, it's good. This is my first story after my long, long, loooonnng break. Maybe, someone knows me, lulz. If you don't, that's okay. I hope my writing's improved since my hiatus, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that! Constructive criticism is welcomed. I don't care if you flame, if you want to waste your time, so be it. :)

And not that many of you will care, but today is my two year anniversary on this site. Let's partyyyyy! ... By reading some fan fiction, yeah!

* * *

**Road Trip**

"Shot gun!"

"You can't call shot gun, I call shot gun!"

"Well, I just did so HA!"

"I thought of it before you called it, HA-_HA_!"

"I thought of it _way _before you were even born!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"I'll tell you what else doesn't make any sense!"

"Oh, really!"

"Yeah, your dress!"

"It's a tunic!"

Four young swordsmen were just about getting ready to depart on their road trip. Where? ... Don't ask me. Marth was driving, while his friends were forced to either take the passenger seat or the back seat of the vehicle. As Marth and Toon Link were packing up and loading the bags inside the vehicle, Ike and Link were currently having a debate on who should occupy the passenger seat.

"Ike, just grow up and give me the passenger seat,"

"Uhh, no! Why don't _you_ grow up and give _me_ the passenger seat!"

"And stop repeating everything I say!"

"Why don't _you _stop repeating everything _I _say?"

"Stop!"

"You stop!"

Marth rolled his eyes for what he thought was the billionth time. The prince angrily stomped over to the screaming duo and pressed his palms on their chests and pushed them away from each other since their faces were only inches apart.

"What is the matter with you two?!" Marth scolded.

Link's ears drooped slightly and he fiddled with his fingers. "Ike won't let me have the passenger seat," He said, quietly while looking up at the blue haired prince with puppy eyes. Marth's eyes, however, narrowed; he wasn't buying it.

"That's because I called shot gun!"

"No, you didn't!" Link resumed to his aggressive attitude, "I did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Just back away Link, you don't want to mess with me," Ike threatened.

"I think I do," Link growled.

"Don't you think it'll be awkward if we get pulled over and you're in the passenger seat?"

"Wh-!… Why would it be awkward?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE WEARING A DRESS!"

"IT'S A TUNIC!"

"**ENOUGH.**" Marth growled, loudly. The two immediately stopped arguing; they knew not to test their blue haired friend in these types of situations. The mature male would just get_ furious_. And no one wants that...

"Now, can you two figure this out _without _killing each other?! I want to go to this trip and back in one piece!"

"Or at least save it until_ after_ the trip," Came another voice. The three looked over to see their fourth – and youngest – friend, Toon Link, approaching with a large suitcase, "Master Hand already gave us permission to use this van, we don't need him taking it away or staining it with you and Ike's blood, Link,"

Ike crossed his arms, "Then let's figure it out now. I'll ride shot gun,"

"BUT-"

"NO, Link," Marth said, "Just… let him. On the way back, you'll ride shot gun,"

"Yay!" Link cheered and eagerly took his seat next to Toon Link in the back.

"But-"

"Shut up, Ike or we'll put you in the trunk!"

* * *

To say Marth is frustrated was an understatement. It wasn't the road trip, he truly did enjoy having the day off from brawls to spend it with his closest friends. But sometimes... his _friends _are the cause to his throbbing headaches.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Ike,"

"Are we there now?"

"Not yet, Ike..."

"How about -"

"IKE!" Marth exclaimed angirly. From the corner of his eye, Marth gave his navy blue haired friend an ice cold glare.

Behind them, Ike could hear the Links snicker amongst themselves. "What are you two laughing at?" Ike asked, raising an eyebrow._  
_

Toon Link stopped but still had a smirk planted on his fact while Link cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh, nothing," Link replied, "Just... enjoying the scenery,"

"What scenery?" Marth questioned, "We're, like, in the middle of the desert!"

Ike twisted in the passenger seat to turn to the Hylians.

"You guys want to play I Spy?"

"Sure!" Link exclaimed, "Okay, I Spy with my little eye-"

Ike grimaced, "Woah, wait a minute. Who said you get to go first?"

_Oh, here we go... _Marth thought.

"I did! I spy-"

"Now, hold up!" Ike exclaimed, "I came up with the idea of playing I Spy! I should go first!"

"You already got the passenger seat!"

"So?"

"_SO!_ I should go first!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yah huh!"

"Nuh _uh_!"

"Yah _huh_!"

"You wanna start something, elf?" Ike said, suddenly bringing out his large blade. With difficulty, of course since they're in a van. Marth avoided a slash from the enormous sword as Ike waved it.

"IKE! Put that away, you'll hurt somebody!"

Ike ignored him and unbuckled his seatbelt, "You got something to say, fairy?!"

Link smirked and even drew out his Master Sword, almost whacking Toon Link in the process, "I say 'bring it', pretty boy!"

"Oh, my God! Link, Ike! Put your swords down right now!" Marth exclaimed. Through the mirror, Marth watched in horror as Ike jumped to the back as he and Link wrestled on the seat. Luckily, there was no room for the swords to do any real damage but a few harmless pokes. Toon Link quickly escaped the frenzy and jumped up to the passenger seat.

"Marth, do something!" Toon Link yelled. He looked back to see Link pulling at Ike's hair while Ike kept swinging his hands at Link's face. They were both shouting insults and 'Take it back!' to each other.

"W-What am _I _suppose to do? I'm driving!"

"Get them to stop!" Toon Link whined.

Marth groaned, and relunctantly pulled over at a lone gas station in the middle of the desert. There were no other cars around and the store inside looked abandoned. Marth simply got out of the van and began adding more gasoline to the tank.

Toon Link watched the still fighting swordsmen quietly from inside.

"Arghhh! Ike, get off!" Link shouted. Toon Link watched in amusement as Link laid on the seat on his stomach while the larger man sat on his back with a satisfied grin on his cocky face. Link squirmed underneath him, but Ike didn't move an inch.

"Boy, for the Hero of Hyrule, you're not very strong," Ike taunted, crossing his arms and legs, as if Link was a chair.

"Ike! Get off me!" Link shouted.

"No," Ike said simply.

Link grunted as he struggled to push Ike off him, but he was so _heavy_. The three swordsmen watched as Marth returned and turned on the engine.

"Are we read-" Marth stopped when he took notice of Link and Ike's position.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"However you guys solve your problems is not my business,"

* * *

"_HEY, I JUST MET YOU,_" Ike began.

"_AND THIS IS CRAZY," _Marth sang.

"_BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER,_" Toon Link continued.

"..."

Toon Link, Marth, and Ike look over to their quiet friend in curiosity. Link looked deep in thought.

"Link!" Toon Link said, tapping his arm, "Sing your part!"

"I forgot the line!"

"IT'S THE BEST PART," Ike complained, "You get the best part of the song and you can't even remember it!"

Link scoffed, "Well, excuuuuuuuse me, Ike! I'm sorry I'm not Smash Idol*****!"

"Just don't miss the line next time, Link!"

* * *

"_MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN,_"

"_WALKING FAST,_"

"_FACES PAST AND I'M HOMEBOUND,_"

"Now, hang on," Link interrupted, "There's no line after that!"

Ike sighed, "For crying out loud, it's the 'da na na na na na na'!"

"That's stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

* * *

"I spy with my little eye... something blue!" Link said.

Marth sighed, "Is it my hair?"

"YES!" Link clapped childishly, "You're so smart, Marth!"

"My turn, my turn!" Toon Link exclaimed, "I spy with my little eye... Cat!"

Link's eyes narrowed, "Cat?"

"Cat!" Toon Link shouted again, pointing ahead.

"Toon Link, there's no cat in here, try something else," Ike said.

"No! No, no... CAT!" Toon Link said, literally standing on the seat. He didn't hit the car roof since he's so short, "ON THE ROAD, MARTH!"

Marth finally looked ahead to see that there indeed was a small furry animal on the road. It stared up at the vehicle coming towards it and made no move to get out of its path. Marth quickly stepped on the brakes, making Toon Link literally fly across the van and onto the dashboard.

Link gasped and left the van and towards the... cat.

"It's okay!" Link said from outside. Inside, Toon Link, Marth, and Ike let out sighs of relief. Link picked up the small creature and made his way back to the van.

"Link..." Marth said, "What do you think you're doing?"

Link stared at Marth like he's grown a second head, "Getting inside...? Seriously Marth, get with the program, I'm going home, too,"

"No, no! I mean, what do you think you're doing bringing that animal?"

"What?" Link cradled the kitten to his chest, "It's cute, and it needs a home!"

Marth sighed. There's no point in arguing with the Hylian. "Alright,"

"Yay!"

* * *

In the backseat, Link and Toon Link kept coddling and cooing at the little kitten. It was a fairly unique cat. It was black... and had a white stripe running along its back to its bushy tail... what is it? The word was on the tip of Marth's tongue.

"What are we going to name it?" Link asked, scratching the animal behind its ear; it purred softly.

"Ooh, ooh! Let's name him Blacky!" Ike exclaimed, "'Cause, y'know he's black,"

"He has a white stripe, genius," Toon Link said.

Ike thought for a moment, "Blacky With a White Stripe! That's his name!"

Toon Link said nothing, Link was too stunned, and Marth just didn't want to bother. From the mirror, Marth felt uneasy when he noticed Blacky With a White Stripe twitch its tail. Link was too busy cradling it to notice, but Blacky With a White Stripe raised it's tail high.

"Link," Marth said quietly, pulling over and then turned around to face him, "Don't move,"

"Huh?"

Marth watched Blacky With a White Stripe hiss a little, but Link didn't seem to hear.

"Link, that's not a cat," Marth said, slowly and cautiously, "Don't panic... but that's a skunk-"

"A SKUNK!?" Ike suddenly shrieked, "GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT, GET. IT. _OUT_!"

Marth watched in terror as the skunk hissed loudly, and sprayed it's nasty liquid on Link and Toon Link. Toon Link squeaked while Link let out a shrill scream.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Toon Link repeated, trying to shake away the horrible odor. Marth covered his mouth and nose while Ike laughed loudly next to him.

"EWWWW!" Link exclaimed, releasing the skunk. Wrong move. The skunk was thrown to the front where its next two victims sat.

"Ah, crap," Marth grumbled.

Ike shivered, "Um... is it too late to give Link the passenger seat?"

* * *

**AN: **Yes! 1,870 words! (Not counting the author's notes, of course.) I hope I made you guys smile or at least giggle once... I like making people happy. :) Anyway, if you enjoyed, leave a review, maybe? I'd love to hear what you guys thought. Maybe if you guys have a request, you can leave a review or hit me up with a PM, and we'll talk about it!

**Story notes (basically, if you find a [*], it means I have something to say!) **

"Link scoffed, "Well, excuuuuuuuse me, Ike! I'm sorry I'm not Smash Idol*****,"" - I don't want everything to seem like it's in the 'real world'. Smash Idol is a parody of American Idol... Who knows? Maybe I'll do a story/oneshot about Smash Idol!

That's it for now. Thanks for reading!

_**-Green Swordsgirl**_


End file.
